Jean-Paul Pitolin
Jean-Paul Pitolin est un acteur français. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière d'Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Ice Cube et Michael K. Williams, ainsi qu'une des voix d'Idris Elba, Don Cheadle et Joe Morton. Biographie Théâtre * 2004-2005 : Folles de son corps de Gérard Moulevrier, mise en scène par Alain Sachs, Théâtre des Bouffes-Parisiens, tournée * 2009-2011 : Le Cid de Pierre Corneille, mise en scène par Thomas Le Douarec, Comédia, Théâtre municipal de Grenoble Télévision * 1989 : David Lansky (série TV) d'Hervé Palud : Fantasio Voxographie Cinéma Films * Djimon Hounsou : ** Biker Boyz (2003) : Motherland ** Lara Croft : Tomb Raider, le berceau de la vie (2003) : Kosa ** The Island (2005) : Albert Laurent ** Constantine (2005) : Papa Midnight ** Blood Diamond (2006) : Solomon Vandy ** Never Back Down (2008) : Jean Roqua ** Push (2009) : Henry Carver ** Bangkok Revenge (2011) : Curtie Church * Michael K. Williams : ** À tombeau ouvert (1999) : Un dealer ** Gone Baby Gone (2007) : Devin ** Infiltré (2013) : Malik ** Twelve Years a Slave (2013) : Robert ** Secret d'État (2014) : « Freeway » Rick Ross dans ** SOS Fantômes (2016) : Hawkins ** Assassin's Creed (2016) : Moussa * Idris Elba : ** 28 Semaines Plus Tard (2007) : Général Stone ** American Gangster (2007) : Tango ** RocknRolla (2008) : Messe Basse ** Unborn (2009) : Arthur Wyndham ** Takers (2010) : Gordon Jennings ** Pacific Rim (2013) : Stacker Pentecost * Don Cheadle : ** Family Man (2000) : Cash ** Opération Espadon (2001) : Roberts ** Coup d'éclat (2004) : Henry Mooré ** The Assassination of Richard Nixon (2004) : Bonny Simmons ** Miles Ahead (2015) : Miles Davis * DMX : ** Silk dans Roméo doit mourir ** Latrell Walker dans Hors limites ** Fait dans En sursis * Ice Cube : ** Elgin dans Les Rois du désert ** Bucum dans Chasseurs de primes ** Trey dans Torque, la route s'enflamme * LL Cool J : ** Dwayne Gittens/God dans Gangsta Cop ** Sherman Dudley dans Peur bleue ** Julian Washington dans L'Enfer du dimanche * Richard T. Jones ** Sergent Jonah Cole dans Phone Game ** Mike dans Pourquoi je me suis marié ? ** Mike dans Pourquoi je me suis marié aussi ? * Razaaq Adoti : ** Wayne Barclay dans The Hard Corps ** Le sergent Earl "Gunny" Darnell dans Ultime menace * Snoop Doggy Dogg : ** Huggy Bear dit « Huggy les bons tuyaux » dans Starsky et Hutch ** Antoine Mack dans Soul Plane * Ving Rhames : ** Capt. Rhodes dans Le Jour des morts (Day of the Dead) ** J-Bone dans Back in the Day * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje : ** Légionnaire (1998) : Luther ** Killer Elite (2011) : L'agent * Joe Morton : ** Furtif (2005) : Capt. Dick Mashfield ** Batman v Superman : L'Aube de la justice (2016) : Silas StoneThierry Desroses le remplacera dans le film Justice League sorti en 2017. * Afemo Omilami : Sam dans Alamo * Bernie Mac : Jimmy Lunchbox dans Les deux font la père * Blair Underwood : Nicholas / Calvin dans Full Frontal * Bokeem Woodbine : le sergent Crisp dans Rock * Bushman : le DJ de la radio dans 8 Mile * Brent Jennings : Ron Washington dans Le Stratège * Charles Q. Murphy : Victor dans La Fièvre du roller * Chi McBride : Donny Astricky dans 60 secondes chrono * Christopher Michael Holley : Malcom Little dans Mi$e à prix 2 * Cle Shaheed Sloan : Freemont dans Au bout de la nuit * Clifton Powell : Luke dans Rush Hour * Daniel Sunjata : James Holt dans Le Diable s'habille en Prada * Darius McCrary : Jazz dans Transformers * Darrin Dewitt Henson : Jim Brown dans The Express * David Ngoombujarra : Magarri dans Australia * Dorian Harewood : Gil dans Assaut sur le central 13 * Doug E. Doug : Harlan Griffith dans Arac Attack, les monstres à huit pattes * Dr. Dre : Sean dans The Wash * Eddie De Harp : le bras droit de Brody dans Requiem for a Dream * Eddie Griffin : Orpheus dans Scary Movie 3 * Fredro Starr : Malakai dans Save the Last Dance * Gary Daniels : The Brit dans Expendables : Unité spéciale (The Expendables) * Gregory G. Gadson : Lieutenant Colonel Mick Canales dans Battleship * Henry Simmons : Jesse dans New York Taxi '' * Ice-T : Hamilton dans ''Destination : Graceland * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. : Bo'Sun dans Pirates des Caraïbes : La Malédiction du Black Pearl * Isaiah Washington : Greer dans Le Vaisseau de l'angoisse * James Pickens Jr. : Sylvia's Father dans Liberty Heights * Jon Eyez : Bertrand dans 12 heures * Keith David : Agent Keith dans Ultimate Game * Ken Thomas : Agent Harris dans Miss Détective * Kwesi Ameyaw : Prince Tharoor dans Docteur Dolittle 4 * Lance Reddick : l'agent du FBI Floyd Rose dans Couvre-feu * Lennie James : Sol dans Snatch : Tu braques ou tu raques * Lester "Rasta" Speight : Blue Latimore dans Norbit * Lucian Msamati : général Charles Motomba dans L'Enquête (The International) * Ludacris : Brendan dans Happy New Year * McKinley Page : Brother McDuff dans Soyez sympas, rembobinez * Michael Ralph : Bumba Clot dans Les Lois de l'attraction * Michael Wright : Aaron dans Argent comptant * Morris Chestnut : McCool dans À armes égales * Paul Bates : M. Elsberry dans Hesher * Paul Malbry : lui-même dans 8 jours et 8 nuits à Cancun * Rick Evans : Flic de San Francisco 2 dans Allumeuses ! * Rocky Carroll : Wesley Parker dans Yes Man * Rodney Mitchell : soldat avec le scan-gant dans Alien, la résurrection * Ron Selmour : Dex dans Blade: Trinity * Tracy Morgan : Paul Hodges dans Top Cops * Tavis Smiley : le présentateur dans Sinister * Will Smith : Muhammad Ali dans Ali * Colman Domingo : Freddie Fallows dans Le Majordome * Kevin Jackson : Bob Morrison dans Bogus * Ameer Harris : Barclay dans Le Nouveau * Ernest "The Cat" Miller : Bob dans The Wrestler Films d'animation * 2008 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Mace Windu * 2008 : Madagascar 2 : Zuba * 2013 : Turbo : Cool Raoul Télévision Séries télévisées * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje : ** Lost : Les Disparus (2005-2006) : M. Eko ** Monk (2009) : Samuel Waingaya ** Hunted (2012) : Deacon Crane ** American Odyssey (2015) : Frank Majors ** Ten Days in the Valley (2017) : John Bird * Henry Simmons : ** New York Police Blues (2000-2005) : Baldwin Jones ** Pepper Dennis (2006) : Curtis Wilson ** Shark (2006-2008) : Isaac Wright ** Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD (depuis 2014) : Alphonso 'Mack' Mackenzie * Joe Morton ** Boston Justice (2008) : Steve Duprey ** The Good Wife (2009-2011) : Daniel Golden ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2010) Kyle Brancroft ** Scandal (2013-2018) : Rowan Pope * Michael K. Williams : ** Boardwalk Empire (2010-2014) : Chalky White ** The Night Of (2016) : Freddy ** When We Rise (2016) : Ken Jones ** Hap and Leonard (2016-2018) : Leonard Pine * Richard T. Jones : ** Bruce Van Exel dans Amy ** Det. James Ellison dans Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor ** Le Gouverneur Sam Denning dans Hawaii Five-0 * Isaiah Washington ** Chancelier Thelonious Jaha dans Grey's Anatomy ** Antoniio Pope dans Bionic Woman ** Dr Preston Burke dans Les 100 * Andre Braugher : ** Marcellus Washington dans Le Justicier de l'ombre ** Frank Pembleton dans Homicide * Steve Harris : ** Eugene Young dans The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés ** Jayson Turk dans Eli Stone * Lennie James : ** Rob Hawkins dans Jericho ** Terry Marsh dans Lie to Me * Colin Salmon : ** Nathanial Johnson dans Keen Eddie ** David Tyrel dans Hex : La Malédiction * Wood Harris dans : ** Sur écoute (2002-2004) : Avon Barksdale ** Justified (2014) : Jay * Dans Stargate SG-1 : ** Peter Bryant : Fro'tak (épisode 2.08) ** Peter Bryant : Hoskins (épisodes 8.07 et 8.10) ** Tony Todd : Lord Haikon (épisode 9.08) * Mahershala Ali : Dr. Trey Sanders dans Preuve à l'appui * Rocky Carroll : Carl Reese dans Espions d'État * Bill Duke : Amos Andrews dans Karen Sisco * Dennis Haysbert : Theodore Morris dans Un agent très secret * James Lesure : Mel Ellis dans Pour le meilleur... ? * Ice-T : Odafin "Fin" Tutuola dans New York, unité spéciale * Jeffrey Sams : Terrence Cook dans Veronica Mars * Cress Williams : l'avocat de l'hôpital dans Dr House * Kadeem Hardison : l'avocat Howard Gemeiner dans Dr House * Nigel Gibbs : Sanford Wells dans Dr House * Terence Maynard : Van Helsing dans Young Dracula * Snoop Dogg : lui-même dans Entourage * Dorian Missick : Marty Voyt dans The Cape * Malik Yoba : Bill Harken dans Alphas * Billy Mayo : inspecteur Lyons dans Desperate Housewives * Roger Cross : Travis Verta dans Continuum * Danny John-Jules : Dwayne Myers dans Meurtres au paradis * Giancarlo Esposito : Rodney Fallon dans New York, police judiciaire * Rondell Sheridan : Victor Baxter dans Raven Séries d'animation * 1999-2001 : Sherlock Holmes au 22e Siècle : Wiggins * 2005 : Star Wars: Clone Wars : Mace Windu * 2008-2015 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Mace Windu * Depuis 2018 : Minecraft: Story Mode : Gabriel le guerrier Jeux vidéo * BattleField : le narrateur * 2010 : Starcraft II : Faraday * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : Prince Arcann * 2012 : Halo 4 : Capitaine Andrew Del Rio * 2014 : Watch Dogs : voix additionnelles * 2014 : World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor : Long-Voyant Drek'thar * 2015 : Fallout 4 : Preston Garvey * 2016 : Dishonored 2 : des Superviseurs * 2017 : Dishonored : La Mort de l'Outsider : des Superviseurs * 2017 : Horizon: Zero Down : Sylens * 2018 : Far Cry 5 : Pasteur Jérôme Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Jean-Paul Pitolin sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Jean-Paul Pitolin sur RS Doublage * Voxographie quasi détaillée de Jean-Paul Pitolin sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Jean-Paul Pitolin (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database Pitolin Jean-Paul Pitolin Jean-Paul Catégorie:Fiche sur RS Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Doublagissimo Catégorie:Fiche sur DSD Doublage Pitolin Jean-Paul